


Countdown To Lift Off

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [10]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Air Force, Carol Danvers is a Mess, F/M, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Oblivious Peter Quill, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: After an... incident involving a plane, Spidey finds himself being interrogated by Nick Fury. Meanwhile, some other Avengers give their recounts of the accident to varying degrees of belief.Noone is amused...





	Countdown To Lift Off

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of this series!  
This time our two heroes, along with some fellow Avengers, go to the air force base.  
This took me a bit longer than usual to write, but I hope you guys like how it turns out.  
Enjoy! :)

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier...**

Purposefully tense. That was the only way Spider-Man could describe a S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogation room. He was currently sitting in a chair across form the director of said organisation, Nick Fury, who was staring straight into the wallcrawler's soul with that one eye.

"So, _Spider-Man_", Fury started, finally breaking the tense feelings in the room Peter didn't like, "Care to explain the '_incident_'?"

Spidey took a nervous gulp, and looked down at the half-destroyed space suit he was wearing. "Well, Nicky boy, I gotta start. At the start..."

**Earlier that day...**

"I'm SO excited!!" Spidey close to cheered out, getting amused looks from his Avengers comrades. "Are you guys excited? I'm excited."

"Spider-Pete, I'm always excited when I go to the air force base", Quill stated, joining in on his friends hype. "I mean, how can you _NOT _like jets and planes and all that awesome stuff."

"I have to agree there", Carol added, joining the conversation, "The jets are awesome."

"Can we just go back a moment", James Rhodes, War Machine, interrupted. "But when have you been to the base, Quill."

The man in question gave an amused scoff. "A spaceman never reveals his secrets."

"It's not really a secret though, we know you go there now."

There was silence from the space outlaw for a moment, and then he sagged. "Okay, I've only gone _once, _but it was the coolest thing I've experienced, and I've been to _space_!"

Carol elected not to say anything about all her adventures in space, deciding to let Quill have this moment. Rhodey also said nothing; his missions with the Avengers put him in space once or twice. On the other hand, Peter just looked down, a sad expression on his face.

"I've never been to space", he quietly mumbled.

"You _haven't_!?" Quill all but shrieked, somehow hearing his friend's admission. "That's okay Spider-Pete. _We'll _get you into space then!"

"We will?" Both Captain Marvel and War Machine said, surprise in their voices.

"Sure we will", Star Lord replied, "It can't be that hard, can it?"

"It is that hard, doofus!" Carol exclaimed. "I met a spaceman back when I was in the air force, and he had been training for years and _just _got on the space mission he was on."

Quill was silent (for once), and Peter decided to say something. "Best Cap's right, Space-Pete. I can't just go because I want to. Maybe one day, but it's just not meant to be now."

"We'll see", Quill said to himself.

**Present...**

"Are trying to tell me, Parker, that Quill caused the accident?" Fury questioned the spider hero.

"No, no. He didn't. Definitely not", Peter responded, defending his friend.

"Oh yeah, definitely Quill", War Machine said to his interrogator where he was being interviewed.

"Yep, definitely Quill. It's always his fault... somehow", Carol said in hers.

Back with Peter though, the questioning was continued.

"So if it wasn't Quill", Fury said, "Who did it?"

Peter looked around awkwardly. "Weeeellll..."

**Earlier...**

The group of heroes had finally entered the base, and were being shown around by an overly eager recruit.

"Can I just say, I think you guys are so cool", the recruit complimented the teammates. Carol and Rhodey gave a polite smile, while Peter did a thumbs up, and Quill said:

"Love you too, man." That got a massive grin from the recruit. The 'tour' continued until they reached the actual planes.

"That is the coolest thing I have ever seen", Spidey said, walking over to a futuristic looking jet. "Is this like a Transformer or something?"

"I wish", the recruit said with a chuckle, "But no. It's actually an experimental jet the government had built using resources gained from the wreckage of multiple battles with the extraterrestrial species you heroes have encountered."

"That sounds like a _really _bad idea", Carol stated with a tone of worry. Noone heard however, as both Spidey and the space outlaw were looking on in awe at the jet while the recruit explained it's uses. Rhodey was stalking around it, examining what 'resources' were used to make it.

"Is that Chitauri scraps?" He asked, looking at an intricate part of the vehicle.

"Sure is", the recruit answered, "there are also parts from Shi'ar and Skrull technology used all over this ship."

The mention of those two civilizations got extremely concerned looks from the space captain and War Machine, who discussed with each other that they'd need to look into this more. Meanwhile, Peter had caught a glimpse of a spacesuit, and was starting to freak out in a good way, quickly making his way over to it. His excitement drew the attention of the recruit, who went up to the hero.

"Space suits are so cool, aren't they", the man said, and Spidey just nodded along. "You know, Spider-Man, I think we have a decommissioned suit in the back you could try."

If the eyes on Spidey's suit could light up, that's exactly what they were doing right now. "REALLY!!?? I-I could wear a _spacesuit_?"

The recruit gave a half-shrug. "I mean, I'd have to check with my superiors, but I think so." The wallcrawler swiftly told him to do that, and their guide went off.

"Where's that guy going? And why do I have the feeling you got a stupid grin under that mask?" Carol asked, walking up to Peter.

"Oh no reason. Just that I might get to wear a spacesuit", her partner said smugly, although the excitement was more clear.

"Really? He can just let you?"

"No, he has to check with his superiors first."

"Good, 'cause I was gonna say...", Carol left it at that, some obvious implications evident. 

"So", Peter said after a few moments of silence, "Seen any cool planes?"

The space captain smiled, "I've seen a few, maybe I'll have to come back another time, see if I can test them."

Spidey felt himself grow a little sad at that, glumly saying, "I wish I could fly a plane- or just anything that could fly."

Carol gave the hero a kind and comforting look. "Maybe I could teach you how to fly one of them."

Peter instantly perked up, "Whould you really do that?", he asked, the hope in his voice being clearly noticed.

"Of course I would, Peter. What kind of friend- or girlfriend- would I be if I didn't help you achieve your happiness."

There was an obvious smile under his mask, and Peter swiftly wrapped Carol into a hug, also kissing her.

"I would _really _like that", he said.

"I know."

**Back to the present...**

Fury let out a long and annoyed sigh. "You're not in here to tell me your love story, Parker. You're here to tell me how you destroyed half an air force base and stole a spacesuit."

"I didn't steal a spacesuit!" Peter gasped, clearly offended.

"Yeah, he kinda stole the suit", Quill said where his recollection was going down. "But he also didn't, it's really weird!"

Back with the other two, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. just pointed to his clothing, and the spider hero shifted around where he was sitting. "Still, didn't steal it; they said I could keep it. They just didn't finish the paperwork before I got blown out of that place."

"The paperwork thing was weird", Carol muttered in her interview. "Didn't know you could do paperwork for that stuff."

Fury just gave Spider-Man a look. "Fine. Continue your recount of events."

"Recount, Fury? I can tell you're listening to this like it's your favorite stories ever", the webslinger joked, receiving a one-eyed glare from Fury.

"Just keep going."

"Yeah, yeah."

**The past (3rd time now!)...**

"Okay Spider-Man, how does it fit?"

"Perfectly. This is so cool!", the questioned hero said, wiggling his arms and legs around in the spacesuit. "I believe it's time for lift off!"

The joke got chuckles all around, and then Rhodey walked up to Peter. "Gotta say, Spider-Bro, the suit works for you." War Machine gave him a friendly slap on the back, and Peter beamed a smile underneath the helmet.

"Thanks man, I love this so much- wait, can I keep this? How much would it take to let me keep this suit?"

The recruit and his superior shared a look, then the older of the two spoke up. "Well, seeing all you've done for this country, and the fact it's an old model, I think we can let it happen this one time. You'll just have to fill out some paperwork." 

Spidey tried to cheer, but found that only a weird noise came out of him, so instead decided to pull the superior into a hug. "I love you man. You are my favorite human being right now."

The air force veteran awkwardly pat the hero on the back. "I'm flattered, but I think that's enough of that now."

Spider-Man disengaged the hug, and shook the man's hand on the way. "I'll do this spacesuit proud. It will be held in the best condition I can keep it in while constantly wearing it around the Tower."

The three other Avengers threw an amused look at their spider themed teammate for his plans. But before the conversation could be continued, an alarm started blaring. 

"That's not good", Carol stated, straightening to attention while Rhodey did similar. 

Quill tensed, but decided to try and ease the tension. "Kinda sounds like that party air horn." Glares. "Nevermind then..."

Peter, on the other hand, sadly lowered his head. "Does this mean I gotta give the spacesuit back?" 

The air force soldiers shook their heads, and Peter mentally cheered.

The four heroes, along with the two soldiers, went to the source of the alarm, and quickly found what the problem was. Right in front of them, the alien resources made jet, or 'the Transormer' as Peter called it, was going haywire. The jet was glowing all kinds of weird and unnatural colours and was rumbling around. 

"See! I knew that would end badly!" Captain Marvel all but screeched out, while Rhodey nodded along. After that, the heroes ran up to the jet.

"What's the plan? I don't think we're taking a Transformer down that easily, especially one made from _real _alien technology", Spidey said, and the groans of his team were quite clear to his ears. "C'mon, that was funny! But seriously though, how we doing this?"

Quill waved the two air force staff over, who seemed rather uncertain to go near it. "You guys made this thing, right? What do we do?" Quill asked them. They seemed to share a collected nervous sweat at that question, and the gathered Avengers gave them an inquisitive look.

"W-We don't know!", the recruit blurted out, getting an annoyed look from his superior, "The base just got some guys in to make it!"

"Of course you did", Carol sighed while rubbing her face. The vehicle started making more noises, and everyone jumped back. Peter looked at it with an extremely critical look.

"I _think _I have an idea", he stated, drawing the attention of his present company. "Noone will like it though."

"Just say it, guy Spiderwoman", Quill joked, getting a light whack on the back of the head by Rhodey. "Ow! That hurt man!"

"It was supposed to", War Machine replied. 

Peter gave the two a look, then explained his plan. "Well, my plan is that some of us pilot that thing out of here while the rest evacuate the place."

Everyone agreed to the plan, although some more reluctantly than others. "Okay", the superior said. "Who should do what then?"

"Well I dibs piloting, since I came up with the plan-"

"You said you don't know how to, though", Rhodey exclaimed to the wallcrawler.

"Let me finish, man!" Spidey shot back. "I was gonna say, I can be like, the second guy, and either you or best Cap can be the main pilot."

"Me", Carol blurted out, "I want to be main pilot."

Rhodey sighed, then agreed, causing Carol to plaster a proud smile to her face. "You do that then, you guys."

Spidey and the space Captain nodded, and then the Spider covered the last part of his plan. "Alright, the rest of you, call us over the Avenger radio when this place is evacuated, and we'll get this out of here. Who knows what could happen if we flew with people still in here."

With that, the other members of their little group ran off to evacuate anyone who remained. While they did that, Cap and Spidey got into the alien resource jet.

"You shot up pretty quick to drive", Peter said once they'd made the preparations to start it. Carol lightly blushed, and then gave her defense.

"That's because I haven't piloted any _actual _planes except the quinjet in ages. I just- I just wanted to prove to myself that it's not the only thing I can pilot anymore."

There was a brief moment of quiet until Peter spoke up again. "Fair enough", he said with a slight shrug.

After a few more minutes, they got the call that everyone had been evacuated and got ready to take off.

"Alright Peter", Carol started while pressing a few buttons on the board, "First lesson of flying a plane is to listen to the superior."

"Okay", he said with a nod. "What do I do then?"

"Turn that dial two bits."

"Okay."

"Now... push that _slightly _up, then to the left."

"Yep."

"And _now, _press the _red _button."

Peter chuckled to himself. "I thought you _never _pushed the red button. Anyways, red button pressed."

"Then we are ready for lift off."

With that all said and done, the jet started slowly ascending up, then made a weird sound and shot to the side.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" Captain Marvel yelled from where she was being tossed around. Spidey tried to do something but found himself thrown around once the jet decided to start flipping around.

"This is insane! Is this thing sentient? I _KNEW _it was a Transformer!"

Carol attempted to regain control, but found herself flung out of the vehicle once she got back into the pilot's seat. The wallcrawler watched on in a temporary state of frozen surprise, and then went to take control of the situation. To start off, he tried webbing the control board, but nothing came out.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Spacesuit", he simply said to himself, realising he'd probably just got web stuck all over the inside of the suit.

After that, he tried sticking to the side of the wall right next to the controls, and found that that part of his plan had sort of worked. He could just reach all the important looking stuff, to him at least, and got to work. From his movie knowledge and watching his teammates pilot the quinjet, the hero started pushing, pulling and twisting the buttons and levers, and found he was somehow piloting the jet half decently. Or, he was, until the thing decided to shoot straight through the roof.

Spidey let out a surprised yelp, and held onto whatever he could for dear life. He pulled off one of the spacesuit's gloves, and webbed onto a lever and yanked it down. The friendly neighbourhood hero instantly regretted this though, as the jet then went straight _down, _thrusters at full force. He braced for impact, and before he knew it, the jet smashed back into the ground.

**End of flashback, back to the present...**

"...and then I died a horrible death. The end."

Fury gave a harsh frown at the spider hero, who seemed to shrink at the look.

"I'm just kidding, Nicky! I didn't die, but it hurt. A lot." When the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. said nothing, the other man continued. "Yeah, so I crashed the jet- which I obviously didn't mean to- and when I came to, the others had pulled me out of the jet and you guys showed up, not much to it really."

Once Peter stopped talking, there were several long, tense moments before anyone spoke again.

"So you're telling me", Fury spoke with clear annoyance, "That the complete and absolute _trashing _of the local military base was a pure and innocent _accident_?"

"...yeah, pretty much."

Fury screwed his one eye shut, the emotion on his face definitely living up to his last name, and quietly said: "Get outta here right now Spider-Man, before I do something rash."

Spidey went to leave the room, but just before he did, he asked Fury, "So...do you think you guys at S.H.I.E.L.D. can get me a new spacesuit?"

Fury gave the hero a look that definitely meant _'you have three seconds to live', _so Peter bolted the rest of the way out.

On his way out of the Hellicarrier, the webslinger ran into the other Avengers who were at the air force base, and they all discussed their 'interrogations'.

"Hey guys, what did you guys say to your interviewers?"

Carol and Rhodey both had a similar look in their eyes, and both gave almost identical answers: "I just blamed Quill."

The blamed spaceman gave them a slightly shocked look, then sagged over. "I blamed myself too."

Peter slightly laughed. "So I'm the only one who told the truth?"

Shrugs all around.

"Seems legit."

The four heroes left to go back on the Tower, and on the way there, Peter couldn't help but ask the others:

"So what do you guys think it would take to get me a new spacesuit?"

The question was best left unanswered. For everyone's sake.

**Author's Note:**

> And now this story is finished!  
Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. I don't know what's next, but if there's any situations or events you guys think I should do, tell me. 
> 
> As is probably obvious, I don't know a whole lot about how piloting any kind of plane or jet works, so sorry if you do and I completely mess it up in my writing.
> 
> While I'm at it, I encourage you to take a look at my other series 'Amazing and Marvelous Extras'. It's set in the same timeline as this, and just sort of expands on a few characters, so if you liked this you might like that.  
Anyways, stay tuned for my next story.  
Bye :)


End file.
